Father (KND)
Father is the main antagonist of Codename: Kids Next Door. He is one of the most powerful villains in the show, and one of the most malicious, being one of the few to actually attempt to kill members of the KND. He is the father of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Father was voiced by Maurice LaMarche and as Jeff Bennett as Benedict. Biography Father was the brother of Monty Uno (Numbuh Zero) and son of Grandfather. Unlike his brother, Ben was too afraid to rise up against his father, and ran away. He later grew resentful of his brother overthrowing their tyrannical parent. At some unknown point, he gained his powers and became the villain known as Father. He secretly kidnapped Sector Z and turned them into The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, adopting them as his own children, resulting in the Kids Next Door losing all contact with Sector Z, until the events of Operation: Z.E.R.O. when Numbuh One's father Monty (Numbuh Zero) discovered the truth and temporarily recommissioned them. In a recent crossover with Villainous, it's revealed that he buys his technology from the Black Hat Organization, however, it's uncertain if this info is canon. Appearance Father is a black silhouette of a man with a pipe and pompadour. He is slender, but apparently still well-built, and unlike the other characters in the show, who are made up of round shapes, he is made up of mostly sharp angles. However, this is later revealed to be only a suit, and underneath it he has red, square glasses with yellow lenses, black hair, red overalls, a white dress shirt, and a bow tie. Personality Father has a very harsh temper, often bursting into flames when things do not go as planned. He also is shown to be sassy, particularly when confronted with stupid questions from various henchmen. However, he is also charismatic, and a skilled liar, once even convincing the entire KND organization that he truly wanted to help them, despite the fact they all knew of his previous attempts to destroy them. He seems to despise children who dare to defy adults, tolerating only his own. He frequently refers to children as "snot-nosed brats" and other insults generally directed at kids. He is one of the most malicious villains in the show, often attempting to kill, control, or otherwise torment children. However, he does still have a lighter side, attending villain parties and events, and when in a good mood, behaving like a normal, friendly adult. Abilities Father is incredibly powerful, and his abilities include: *'Fire Manipulation (his most widely used ability)': Father is able to create flames, construct shapes out of flames, all while remaining unscathed. *'Shapeshifting (his second most widely used ability)': He can turn into black silhouette animals, or even full-fledged copies of other characters, once turning his head into a perfect copy of Numbuh 86's, and used that to trick the KND into leaving a vault ungaurded (except for a few new recruits) *'Teleportation': Rarely seen, he sometimes can teleport to another end of the room to prevent his opponents from escaping. *'Telekinesis': Only seen once, he was able to lift himself and some giant candles *'High intellect': Aside from being cunning with his plans, he is also highly skilled in technology, presumably inventing the Delightfulization Chamber. *'Acting/convincing liar': Father is able to easily conceal his evil intentions when necessary, and possesses great charisma, allowing him to manipulate both children and adults, even those who know of his past deeds and untrustworthiness. *'Baking': At least two of the unrealistically delicious cakes baked for the Delightful Children From Down The Lane was baked by Father. Weaknesses Father is weak to the cold, once being overpowered by ice cream, and reduced to a shuddering mess. Water also can neutralize his fire abilities. He also once seemed to experience some form of PTSD upon Numbuh 362 attempting to force feed him broccoli, curling up in a ball and begging his own father not to make him eat it. Gallery Father knd.jpg Grandfather beat itvillainsknd.PNG Maxresdefaultyouthgrandfatherbenedictunojrvillains.jpg Father.jpg Fater-unmasked-1.png father-unmasked-2.jpg kids-next-door-father-father-the-main-antagonist.jpg Father_(KND_Japanese_Final_Boss).png Father-unmasked-in-chair.jpg father-unmasked-3.jpg father-threatening-numbuh-19th-century.jpg father-as-dragon.png Father_devil_mouth.jpg 0694ad9e4e1ee796f94f544a70a5c4a8e23fe8e0_00.jpg father-calls-delightful-children.jpg Fatherand86.jpg father-unwillingly-transformed-into-panther.png Father-G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S..jpg Father-grocery-shopping.jpg father-benedict-and-monty-numbuh-zero.jpg tumblr_pdo8x6748L1vd1srbo10_1280.jpg|From the crossover with Villainous tumblr_pdskf9LJpS1sggzsoo1_1280.png|Also from the crossover Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Category:Unseen Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Parents Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Self-Aware Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Category:Nameless Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Category:Torturer Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Weaklings Category:Evil from the past Category:Terrorists Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Forms Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Envious